This invention relates to therapeutically beneficial strains of bacteria, and particularly to strains of Lactobacillus acidophilus.
L. acidophilus is a component of the normal intestinal flora of most healthy human beings. The genus Lactobacillus is widely distributed in nature. Many species, such as L. bulgaricus and L. casei, are found in dairy products, as well as in fruits and vegetables. Other Lactobacillus species are encountered in the intestinal tract of mammals and insects. For many centuries, lactobacilli have been used in milk and dairy products as fermentation organisms, producing yogurt and various types of fermented and soured milks, curds and creams. The species of Lactobacillus used in the dairy industry is generally L. bulgaricus, although L. acidophilus strains have been used fairly extensively as well.
In recent years a number of studies have been carried out using L. acidophilus strains isolated at North Carolina State University ("NCSU"). These studies have yielded evidence that the NCSU strains, when ingested by humans or animals, produce beneficial effects on various functions of the gastrointestinal tract, including the suppression of activation of chemical carcinogens in the large bowel, a reduction of fecal excretion of cholesterol (related to a reduced risk of large bowel cancer), and a reduction of gastrointestinal side effects of antibiotic therapy.